


first kiss

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, LennStarr, M/M, The good shit, john’s a mess, they do be cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: john and ringo, and their first kiss.
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is something cute, and that’s it

john remembered his first kiss with ringo, they were on the set of  _ a hard days night  _ as john was being himself, i.e being  _ devilishly handsome  and  charismatic _ _,_ cracking jokes which ringo would cutely laugh at. he ducked his head slightly and blushed at his friend’s laugh. comfortable silence falls between them, and john has a daring thought, he’s liked ringo for sometime, and why not show him that? 

he leaned in slowly, and captured ringo’s lips. ringo went tense as he didn’t respond for a second, only to melt into the kiss. 

john cupped ringo’s cheeks tenderly. hoping they’d never break apart. 

but they sadly did. as ringo gazed at him, and felt a smile tug at his lips. 

_“if you like me, you could’ve said so.”_ he laughed 

_ringo on the other hand, remembered the kiss much differently._ john was being _awkward and tense,_ which was unlike him, ringo had asked _“what’s wrong, lad?”_ john then broke into a nervous sweat, which was again unlike him. in a swift move, he crashed his lips against the older man as started to freak out slightly, but responded slowly. 

john hands were _flailing_ , unsure of where to place them, he placed them on ringo’s sides. his hands were _sweaty and clammy_ , which ringo could  _feel_ , making him slightly uncomfortable. 

once parting, ringo gave john a surprised look, john blushed and started to stammer helplessly.

_“yes, john. i like you too,”_ he laughed.


End file.
